villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mose Jakande
Mose Jakande 'is the secondary antagonist of the global action blockbuster hit ''Furious 7. He is a ruthless and vicious mercenary leader and a "friend" for some scenes in the movie of Deckard Shaw and has a ruthless henchman named Kiet. He is portrayed by '''Djimon Hounsou who also played Korath and voiced Drago. Role In the film He is a ruthless and vicious mercenary leader, and wants to capture Ramsey who firstly was a mysterious "man" who has information about the "God's Eye", the new girl in Dom's crew and to get from information about special device called "God's Eye" who can locate and find every person in the world and to know where he is, even through the camera-eye of phones. First Conflict with Dom Later, Dom and his crew arrived to the pikes peak highway, Colorado to find and brag Ramsey, but after exhausting car chase, Jakande's main henchman Kiet, fought with Brian O'Conner for prevent him to take away Ramsey. When Brian succeeded to rescue Ramsey, he escaped from Kiet's men and his weaponized bus. Fight with Dom, Brian and Petty and Helping Shaw When Dom and Ramsey found they about to fall off a high cliff, they got into a conflict with Jakande and his men, then Dom and Ramsey who sits on Dom's car, Deckard Shaw who wanted to shoot Dom and Ramsey, founded Jakande about to shoot Dom and Ramsey. After that, Jakande turned to a "friend" of Shaw and helped him to fight against Dom, Brian and Frank Petty in a old warehouse who looks like a factory when they actually located Shaw eating a dinner and told them he got friends too. After a fierce gunfight with Jakande's men, Shaw mortally wounded Petty and Jakande took the God's Eye. Final Showdown and Death In the final battle scene, Jakande made numerous of attempts to capture Ramsey whilst taking control of God's eye, but all is failed. When he discovers Ramsey attempting to hack into God's eye, Jakande causes a tower explosion that puts Ramsey's hacking skills into a failure. Jakande then proceeds to have Ramsey killed by sending down a spaceship drone after her. He thought to have killed her twice, but Dom's crew creates both diversions which fails Jakande's both attempts twice. Jakande becomes angry when he oversees on the camera that Luke Hobbs has destroyed his spaceship drone after it nearly killed both Ramsey and Letty. Before that though, Jakande then learns that Brian O'Connor is going to try and get a single from a high building to restart Ramsey's hacking skills, so Jakande sends Kiet and his ground team to kill Brian. But this fails which leads to the death of Jakande's ground team while Brian kills Kiet in a fist fight. Brian then manages to create a diversion that allows Ramsey to hack into God's eye and take possession of it from Jakande, who discovers this and is enraged with fury and with Petty's squad and flight team soon to be in ranged, Jakande is told to retreat, but he refuses and instead enters the scene where Dom and Shaw are fighting each other. At this point on, Jakande betrays Shaw when he decides to put their "friendship to an end" and attempts to kill both Shaw and Dom with his giant armed-well helicopter, but before Jakande can finish the job, Hobbs attacks Jakande's helicopter with the drone's minigun, which kills one of Jakande's men inside the chopper. Jakande fights Hobbs with gun to gun with Hobbs managing to damage Jakande's chopper before losing all the ammo. Jakande, realizing that he has lost both God's eye and the battle on the same occasion, is now with full rage but still chooses to stay and fight, he then attempts to kill Dom with his chopper. It looked as though Jakande has fully then beaten when Dom almost rams Jakande's chopper down but barley misses and crashes as Jakande watches in glee. His glee however soon faded when he realizes too late that Dom has tied up Shaw's grenades in his bag. Hobbs then grabs out his gun and manages to shoot the bag of grenades from ground while Jakande watches at his last scene before the bag with grenades explodes, which destroys the helicopter and also killing Jakande and his sky team in the process. Biography Not much known about Jakande's biography except his cruelty for Dom and his crew. Personality He is a vicious, ruthless and violent mercenary army leader. Category:Minion Category:Mercenaries Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Gunmen Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Xenophobes Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Successful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Fast & Furious Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Anarchist